Dawn of Destiny/Script
Chapter 1: Dawn of Destiny Chapter Narration Man and dragon once coexisted in harmony. However, man shattered that harmony with a sudden onslaught. A great war now known as The Scouring was fought for dominion of the land. Losses were tremendous for both sides, and in this war the very laws of nature itself were twisted and distorted, bringing chaos and unease..." Defeated and humbled, the dragons disappeared from the realm. Mankind then began to rebuild and repopulate their newly won land. A millennium has passed since then... After defeating the dragons, the humans of Elibe quickly spread their culture and civilization to the farthest reaches of the continent.. In the west lies the Kingdom of Etruria, which is widely considered to possess the most refined culture in all of Elibe. The Kingdom of Bern, with its powerful military and logical, pragmatic people, is located on the other side of the continent in the east. These are the two most powerful nations in Elibe, with the weaker nations situated between them. These smaller lands are the Lycian League, whose numerous territories are independently ruled by a number of marquesses that are bound by a vow of allegiance; Ilia, where the people arduously till the frozen soil and many become mercenaries to earn money to survive; and Sacae, where various clans ride through the plains on horseback. Although there were occasional clashes between these nations, the majority of the people of Elibe lived in peace. That peace, however, was not to last... King Zephiel of Bern has commanded his forces to conquer the entirety of Elibe. Bern's armies first attacked Sacae and Ilia, ruthlessly massacring all who opposed them. Now, Bern is mounting a merciless invasion into Lycia. Pherae is a territory of Lycia known for its beauty and honorable lords. Pherae's Lord Roy was in Ostia, Lycia's largest territory, when the invasion began. He had been sent to study to become the next marquess of the Pherae territory. However, the sitting marquess and Roy's father, Eliwood, who has been ill, has sent for Roy to return to lead Pherae's soldiers in defending against Bern. Marquess Hector of Ostia leads the council of lords in Lycia. At the same time Eliwood sent for Roy, Marquess Ostia's daughter Lilina was in Pherae visiting Eliwood, who is Marquess Ostia's long-time friend and confidant. Upon receiving his father's message, Roy hurries home, taking with him his vassals and Bors, a knight from Ostia who is responsible for Lilina's safety. The story begins when Roy reaches the outskirts of Pherae... Opening Scene (At the outskirts of Pherae) * Bandit: Boss! They've all hidden themselves inside the castle! * Damas: Heh. Even Eliwood, the greatest knight in Lycia, is no match for an illness, it seems. * Bandit: Hee hee hee... You were right when you said there wouldn't be many soldiers. They're all getting ready to defend against Bern! * Damas: Of course I was right. I'm always right, you fool. But reinforcements could be here any minute. All right, you curs, listen up! Kill everyone in the castle while we still got time! Then we can waltz outta here with all the loot! * Bandit: Heh heh, castles ain't the only places with loot. Let's go ransack the village and take everything they've got! (Village destroyed) (Castle Pherae) * Merlinus: Lord Eliwood! We're under attack by bandits from Mount Bolm! * Eliwood: I understand. Thank you, Merlinus... Blast it! Were I not in this pitiful state, I would take care of them all myself...! * Lilina: Lord Eliwood...? * Eliwood: Lilina, you must hide yourself. This castle is going to become a war zone. * Lilina: No, my lord. I can fight, too! * Eliwood: Don't be absurd. I couldn't face Hector if something happened to you in my own castle. * Lilina: My father? But... * Eliwood: It's going to be all right. Roy should be here any moment, so we just need to hold our own until then. He'll drive off these dastards. Merlinus! Send a messenger to Roy to let him know the current situation! We need his help! * Merlinus: Y-Yes, milord! (Back to the outskirts, where more bandits appear) * Roy: Oh, it's Lance! What's the matter? Why are you in such a hurry? * Lance: Lord Roy! Bandits have appeared and are attacking the castle as we speak! * Alen: No! Is the marquess unharmed? * Lance: He's inside, defending against the bandits' attack. But I don't know how long he can last with his illness...! * Bors: Excuse me. Lance, is it? Is Lady Lilina safe? * Lance: You must be a knight of Ostia. Lady Lilina is in the castle. She should be all right. She's with Lord Eliwood after all, but he can't last forever. * Roy: No... I shouldn't have let Lilina go to the castle before me. * Wolt: Lord Roy, regret won't solve anything! We must retake the castle! * Marcus: Wolt is right. We must make haste! * Roy: Yes, you're right. This is no time to despair. Very well. To arms then! Our target is the castle! We must rescue everyone! Battle Begins (End of Turn 1) * Damas: Dammit! Reinforcements already?! But they ain't gettin' to the castle so easy! Visit Villages * Village: Hey! Aren't you knights going to the castle? I know this isn't much... But please accept this money on behalf of all of us. Use it well! (5000 gold received) * House: Money is important! If you don't have any, you won't be able to replace your broken weapons! And you can't fight without weapons!" * House: Listen! If you wanna do well in battle you'd better use terrain wisely. For example, if you're in a forest the trees will cover you! That'll teach your enemies who they're dealing with. * House: We're all doomed... Soldiers from Bern have crossed the border... They laid an awful attack. And even if the allied lords strike back, Lord Eliwood... He can't even stand anymore... Against Damas Pre-Battle Defeated After Battle * Roy: Father! Lilina! * Eliwood: Roy, is that you? * Lilina: Roy! * Roy: Father! Lilina! ... Thank goodness, you're all right. * Eliwood: Roy, thanks for coming this far. * Roy: Of course, father. How is your health? * Eliwood: I'm fine. I'm still alive, see? But Roy, you do know why I called you back here? * Roy: I am to take over your role of leading Pherae's military and join the Lycia Alliance Army. * Eliwood: Yes. As you know, Bern has started to conquer Lycia. We must follow the ancient rule and send out our military to protect the land of Lycia. * Roy: Yes. * Eliwood: I really didn't want to send you out because you were still studying, but I'm not well... I would only be a hindrance to everyone else. * Roy: Father... * Lilina: Mister Eliwood, I will accompany Roy! My father is in charge of Lycia's main army. And I could use my magic to be of some help to Roy... * Eliwood: No, Lilina. You must return to Ostia. * Lilina: ... Why? * Eliwood: With Hector's absence, there is no one currently sitting on the throne of Ostia. The people must be feeling uptight as well. You, being the daughter of the marquess, must take the throne until Hector returns and ease the tension of the people. Am I wrong? * Lilina: ... No, sir. * Eliwood: Roy, first you must go to the Bern border and meet with the mercenary group that I have arranged a contract with. I'll send Merlinus along with you... He'll be very helpful with his knowledge. * Roy: Thank you for everything, father. * Eliwood: You'll be fine. You can do it! Go and fight, and show them who you are, the next Marquess of Pherae! * Roy: Yes! * Lilina: Bors, I have something to ask of you. * Bors: I know, my lady. I will accompany Roy in his travels and swear to protect him with my life. * Lilina: Thank you, Bors. Roy, be careful. * Roy: I know. You too, Lilina. Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts